Sacrifices
by Ran-Chan2
Summary: Finally updated! The aftermath of the fight, and what happened to Kagome.
1. Prologue: Making the Decision

New Author's Note: Okay. I am going through this story and revamping the chapters a little bit. I have decided to keep the story as it is for the most part, but I am going through, beta-ing the chapters and moving some things around. Also I've re-read the whole thing and it became painfully clear I have turned poor Kagome into an epileptic seizure patient. The poor girl has fainted more times in 7 chapters than she has in a whole anime series! Not to mention she must be getting bruises from constantly hitting the ground…so yeah…I'm changing a few things, but I think the story will read better for it. Once I am done going through the first 7 chapters I am going to post…read that and hold me to it…POST a listing of the remaining chapter titles. I can probably include a chapter summary as well, but that will be the time line so to speak that will keep me on track for finishing this thing.

Sacrifices Chapter One 

Making the Decision 

Kagome looked around herself in confusion. She was surrounded by a shapeless, colorless mass. "Where am I?" she mumbled to herself not remembering how she got there or what was going on. 

"Welcome to the In Between Kagome" a voice suddenly spoke up. 

"The what!" she asked looking around for the owner of the voice. 

Suddenly her surroundings shifted and she gasped when she found herself staring at a shrine. Wide-eyed she looked around more taking in the woods now surrounding her. "What is this?" she shouted. 

"The In Between. This is between dreams and reality Kagome. I've brought you here because you interest me and I wish to help you." The voice spoke up. 

Kagome looked around in frustration trying to find a body to place with the voice but none were forthcoming. "Help me?" she asked. 

"Yes. I've noticed you need help with a certain someone so I'm going to help you. I'm granting you the one wish you have, hidden deep in your heart Kagome" The voice continued, smooth and calming. 

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly, "What are you talking about?" 

The voice laughed softly, "Oh come now. Don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about. Look behind you." 

Hesitantly she turned around and gasped. A pair of golden eyes were regarding her calmly. "I...Inuyasha?" she asked almost stuttering. She frowned in confusion when he slowly faded away. 

"Do you still deny knowing what I'm talking about?" the voice asked jerking her out of her reverie. 

Kagome whirled around, "Where are you!" she demanded. 

"Behind you" the voice unexpectedly answered. 

Wide eyed she whirled around and came face to face with what looked like a blond, blue eyed 10 year old girl. A second look took in the air of calm and a sense of authority no 10 year old could dream of possessing. Involuntarily she took a step back. Slowly the figure gave her what could only be considered a benevolent smile, "Don't be afraid Kagome. I'm not going to hurt you. But, you DO have to answer me honestly." she leaned forward slightly, "Do you have feelings for Inuyasha?" 

Kagome's eyes widened even more, "M...M...M...Me!" she stuttered in surprise. At the steady look she received she turned a bright red and mumbled, "Y...yes...but...we...I..." she broke off with a flustered huff. 

The woman chuckled softly, "You two refuse to try because you are...different from each other...right?" 

Kagome stared at her in confusion, "Yes." She looked down and almost whispered, "He still doesn't completely trust humans and...and I couldn't ask him to become human forever, just for me." 

"What if he wasn't the one who changed?" Kagome looked up swiftly in surprise. "Huh?" 

Blue eyes crinkled slightly in humor, "What if I made it so that YOU were the one who changed?" 

Kagome eyed her suspiciously, "Change?" 

Slowly a mischievous grin formed, "I could make you a hanyou as well Kagome." 

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in suspicion as Kagome grinned in her sleep and whispered, "Ok then". He snorted at his sleeping traveling companion, "Baka" before settling back against the tree he was leaning against and contemplated the sleeping female at his feet. It had been a few years since she had first fallen through the well and during that time she had slowly matured from a skinny noisy girl to a rather nicely curved and...noisy young woman. His nose crinkled at his thoughts and he closed his eyes mumbling to himself, "Baka Inuyasha" 

-Starts laughing- What happens when Kagome awakens? You shall have to review to find out! 

The next chapter: Ears going Pop! 


	2. Ch 1: Ears Going Pop!

Author's Note: WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I got so many reviews already! *glomps and snugs everyone who reviewed with such nice things to say!* THANK YOU SO MUCH! Anywhoot..here is the next chapter, a day later than I had intended it, gomen. Hopefully this lives up to the praise I've been getting so far! Thank you all so much and please keep up the great reviews!  
  
Sacrifices  
  
Ears going *Pop*?!  
  
  
  
  
  
The day had started off badly and was progressing towards "worse" at an alarming rate. To begin with, Kagome had suddenly jerked awake and had immediately crawled out of her sleeping bag and began rummaging through her knapsack at an almost frantic pace much to her traveling companions' consternation and curiosity. Finally she had procured a mirror and immediately looked into it. Her half-hopeful smile had immediately melted into a disappointed frown and she had whispered to herself, "A dream after all ne?"  
  
Of course.her mood had only deteriorated even more when Inuyasha snidely remarked that she shouldn't look so disappointed, she always looked shitty first thing in the morning. Said remark had naturally launched a rather loud shouting match, which had ended in a rather long stream of "Osuwaris!" So the group had needless to say gotten a rather rough start to the day.  
  
Of course.as the great Murphy stated, When things can possibly go wrong, they will.  
  
As they traveled on, Kagome trailing behind Miroku and Sango so she wasn't next to Inuyasha, Inuyasha suddenly stiffened his ears sticking straight up, a growling noise starting up in his chest. The group all paused and looked at him curiously as he turned this way and that sniffing his ears flicking every which direction. Suddenly Shippo squeaked, "Uh-oh!" and burrowed even closer to Kagome whom he was perched on. Kagome didn't have much time to react to Shippo's sudden distress when suddenly Inuyasha snarled his ears laying back.  
  
"Inu-korro!" a voice rang out barely before the owner of the voice appeared. Kouga smirked at the snarl directed at him.  
  
"What do you want Kisama?" Inuyasha growled out, his hand automatically pulling Tetsusaiga free.  
  
To his anger, and still ever present jealousy when it came to the wolf, Kouga smirked, his tail flicking idly "I've finally come to claim my woman."  
  
"Keh! You still persist in thinking she's yours?" Inuyasha scoffed replacing his sword in its scabbard and flexing his claws at the still smirking other man.  
  
"What? Are you trying to say she somehow belongs to you?" Kouga queried, one eyebrow arching. "You've been traveling with her for how long PUP, and you still have yet to do anything to claim her?" He lifted his nose impertinently, "I'd dare say that you weren't interested in a mate". He directed a sly look briefly to Kagome whose face had turned a rather bright shade of red before continuing, "Or maybe." A corner of his mouth lifted slightly, "You don't feel you deserve her as a mate? Ne?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't get completely shocked out of his wits too often, but as it happened, whenever he did it usually involved Kagome in one form or another. This time was no exception.  
  
*SLAP!* Kouga suddenly reeled backwards a shocked expression on his face, one hand coming up to gently touch his cheek where a handprint was clearly visible. His eyes widened when Kagome began to advance on him, her eyes narrowed in what he clearly recognized as very controlled rage. "Listen to me you little hairball, don't you EVER speak to Inuyasha like that again. EVER! Do.you.understand.me? Just because he hasn't claimed me as his mate doesn't mean you have any right to, nor do I have ANY inclination to allow you to! NOW Kouga-KUN I suggest you get the hell out of here before I kick you ass!" Kagome hissed her voice barely loud enough for the group behind her to understand her, but definitely loud enough for the increasingly alarmed Kouga to hear.  
  
Inuyasha meanwhile was frozen in place, his hearing most definitely good enough to catch every word that had just been directed at his foe. His mind was replaying one phrase in particular ~ Just because he hasn't claimed me as his mate doesn't mean you have any right to, nor do I have ANY inclination to allow you to!~ Over and over the phrase ran through his mind and slowly a grin began to spread over his face. His shoulders began to shake slowly but increasing steadily until he was laughing out loud, the volume growing louder and louder.  
  
Kouga, Kagome and the rest remained frozen in place staring at the now howling Inuyasha who finally pointed one clawed finger at Kouga and jeered, "Ne.you're the one who is always wanting to mate with her.and she won't even let YOU! WHAH HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA! The wolf isn't as good as he thinks!" he broke into laughter once again, missing Kagome's angry glare that she directed at him before huffing slightly and stalking off leaving a still stunned Kouga and a nearly hysterical Inuyasha.  
  
Eventually Kouga left with some parting remark about how he was still going to come back and claim his woman, after she got over whatever was making her act so odd. All that had accomplished was to set Inuyasha off once more. Once he finally calmed down he registered that Kagome and Shippo weren't with them anymore. He looked around nose twitching slightly then began to walk in the same direction Kagome had left in.  
  
It wasn't too long when Kagome's scent broke off next to a tree. Inuyasha grumbled to himself and looked up.  
  
*THONK* and was promptly hit full in the face with several pinecones. "Jerk!" was the only word that filtered down from the top of the tree.  
  
Cursing under his breath he rubbed at his sorely abused nose and glared up at the top of the tree, "What the hell was that for?"  
  
The top of the tree rustled momentarily before Kagome's face appeared. "What do you think it was for?!" she nearly yelled. "You were being your ordinary rude self!" with that she disappeared back in the top of the tree mumbling, "I can't believe I ever had a dream where I agreed to become hanyou to mate a turd like you.".  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched violently when the last phrase filtered down to him. ~She had a dream about what?~ His eyes widened slightly at the implications. Groaning he slammed his head against the base of the tree before looking back up the trunk. "Oi..Kagome." he began.  
  
*THUNK* Only to be hit by another pinecone. He yelped and covered his nose. "Dammit! Will you stop throwing things and get down here!" he shouted in frustration.  
  
"No!" came the response from the tree.  
  
"Kagome." he growled warningly. He didn't want to get in a shouting match, all he was wanting to do was question her on her last statement.  
  
"Piss off" she said, her face reappearing briefly to glower at him.  
  
"That's it" he growled to himself and began climbing the tree, as Miroku and Sango arrived. A few minutes later there was a loud shriek and a grunt from Inuyasha as he reappeared with Kagome slung over his shoulder as he swiftly descended.  
  
Once he reached the base of the tree he deposited her unceremoniously on the ground. "Now.what was it you said about a dream?" he asked looking down at her with satisfaction as the blood drained from her face in surprise before flooding back in a bright blush.  
  
"N.n.nothing" she stammered looking away, her blush deepening.  
  
"Really?" he asked, "You didn't saying ANYTHING about a dream involving you becoming a hanyou?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly she stood up and faced him, her eyes opening slowly, "Inuyasha?" she began.  
  
"Hmm?" he asked.  
  
"Osuwari!" she yelled watching in satisfaction as he made a strangled noise and slammed into the ground.  
  
"Dammit Kagome!" he yelled in frustration.  
  
"You want to know what the dream was?!" she yelled back. "FINE! Yes! I dreamed I made an agreement to become a hanyou because I know you would never mate with me as a human! There! Are you satisfied now? BAKA!"  
  
*POP*  
  
Suddenly everyone froze, all eye pinned to the top of Kagome's head where two pointy, softly fuzzy ears were now residing, flicking this way and that in panic, her other ears having disappeared at the same time.  
  
Shippo was finally the one to break the silence, "Ano.K.Kagome? What happened to your ears?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened to an almost ridiculous size as her hands hesitantly found her ears and felt them briefly before she squeaked, her hands jerking away in alarm. "IT WASN'T A DREAM?!" was all she managed before passing out.  
  
  
  
*Cackles* MUWHA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...what is the gang going to about Kagome's new ears? How will Inuyasha react to the "mating" question? What else does that mysterious blond have to say..to Inuyasha? All this and more in the next exciting chapter of Sacrifices: Pop..Boink...Bink 


	3. Ch 2: Pop Boink Bink

Author's Note: Holy lord! Almost 40 reviews already?! You guys are SO GREAT! I've only written 2 chapters, one of which was only a prologue and the worst thing I've been called was."evil bastard child" for not having more chapters up yet. Lol. *winks at Jackson* Also, just so you guys know, I do send out an email to everyone who has asked that I do so, to let you know the story has been updated. So if you want to be put on the list, just review and add your request in the review. *grins* Also.to answer a few questions, Yes I am going to try to make this a long fic, I know I love to read them so why not write them? Yes there will be lemon in it.but not for some chapters to come and the lemon chapter will not effect the plot in case there are people who want to skip that chapter. Aaaaaaaaaand yes, there will be lots more humor, romance and shouting matches. :D Oh.just as a note.I know in the last chapter there appeared to be a bunch of periods all over the place where they shouldn't be. Somehow the editing of the story got weird and instead of having the 3 periods one after the other like I had typed "." it got formatted to 1 period "." so that's why it looks so weird. No one has commented on it yet, but I wanted to let you all know. Also, since I am so busy during the week with school and work you expect an update usually once on Thursday and once on Friday. At least, that is what I'm hoping. Mebbe on Thursday and Sunday or something like that. Either way I'll try to get out 2 chapters each weekend so you guys know when to look for them.  
  
One more thing.the guardian.Taite.isn't actually 10 years old..she's sort of ageless really.  
  
Ok.well I think that about takes care of that. Please read this next chapter and review! Remember.the more reviews the more motivation. Especially if you take the 2 minutes to actually critique the story *hint hint* :D  
  
Sacrifices  
  
Pop..Boink...Bink  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Golden eyes watched in disbelief as the youkai which had just been arguing over how to eat him suddenly dropped him and ran off leaving the child to land on the ground with a grunt. One grimy arm swiped over his face smearing dirt over a pert nose and wiping his tears of pain away.  
  
The child snuffed softly and grumbled under his breath, not wanting to question his luck as to what had scared the demons off. Sullenly he plopped down in front of the fire, which until recently had been made as his cooking fire. He sat staring at the flames as a shiver raced through the small frame at the remembered fear of the leering faces and hot, foul breath.  
  
He sat bolt upright when suddenly a twig snapped behind him, his ears flicking wildly. He turned around swiftly to face where the noise had come from, his eyes widening in surprise. At the edge of the small clearing he was huddled in stood a girl, who looked to be his age, watching him with interest. His ears flattened down against his head in a threatened manner. His eyes grew even larger when she gave him a gentle smile and began to shimmer, her form growing and taking on the shape of a grown woman, dressed in an outfit much like his but made of much more delicate material. Slowly she approached him giving him a reassuring smile, "Poor little one. It's been so hard on you lately hasn't it?" she said softly, kneeling down in front of the wide-eyed child. Slowly she opened her arms to him, "Come.I will keep you safe tonight little one."  
  
Inuyasha unconsciously took a step back, twin desires to bolt and to trust her warring within him. Both ears swiveled around however at her next words, "Your mother would be sad if I let harm come to you after her passing little one."  
  
Tears sprang unbidden to his eyes at the mention of his last parent, the wound still fresh enough and he was still young enough to allow the grief to come up in a rush of silent sobs that wracked the tiny frame. He didn't resist as two arms curled around him in a hug, gently pulling him into a warm protective embrace. Instead of balking from the embrace he welcomed it, clinging to the soft material his cheek was pressed against as he let out months of pent up grief and fear, feeling for the first time in months that he was accepted and safe. Eventually the sobs died down to sniffles, which ended with a very weary, tear-stained, and dirty Inuyasha curled up on her lap.  
  
Slowly she smoothed his hair from his face and whispered, "No bad dreams anymore little one. I promise you this." And so Taite became his overseer through his childhood and as he grew appeared to him less and less knowing that he wouldn't fully develop his skills to be able to survive without her allowing him hurt.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Inuyasha stared at the passed out woman at his feet for a few moments in surprise before he shook himself out of it and knelt down beside her. He gently shook her trying to get her to snap out of it, "Oi..Kagome" he hissed trying to keep his mind focused on waking her up, and not on the implications of what she had said just before freaking out and passing out.  
  
After a few minutes of unsuccessfully trying to get her to rouse he sighed and plopped down next to her. A few moments of internal debate later he sighed and shifted them both so that she was cradled between his legs, using him as a pillow.  
  
He closed his eyes to avoid the stares of the rest of the group, as well as to resist the urge to stare at her ears. His ears twitched violently when he suddenly felt a very familiar presence and a familiar pulling sensation. Protectively he draped an arm over Kagome's chest before allowing himself to be pulled into a trance.  
  
He grunted as he looked around. One eyebrow twitched, "Taite" he called out looking around the woods that suddenly surrounded him. When he got no answer he frowned slightly, "Oi Taite...I know you're there..come out"  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when suddenly a rather childish laugh greeted him and two arms curled around him from behind to give him a hug. One eyebrow twitched slightly as he endured the hug before turning around...and looking down. "Keh.you haven't visited me in a long time Taite" he said. He frowned slightly at the fact she had shown up and pulled him to the In Between just after Kagome's ears changed, "Why ARE you visiting me Taite?" he queried.  
  
Blue eyes twinkled merrily. "I'm not allowed to visit one of my favorite charges?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't even blink and crossed his arms over his chest, "It's been over 70 years since I needed you to tell me a story Taite."  
  
She gave him a wistful smile her form shimmering into her grown form at the memories, "Hai.you were so cute snuggling into my lap and giving me a sleepy 'Story Taite'".  
  
Inuyasha snorted softly at the memory from his childhood, "What did you expect, your stories came with live illustrations. What child wouldn't want to see that on a regular basis?" he grumbled softly as if defending his childhood "weakness".  
  
She gave him a doting smile, "But you were my special little one weren't you?"  
  
He huffed softly and turned away slightly to hide the small pleased grin that flitted over his features at the remembrance of one of the only childhood joys he had had in an otherwise harsh environment. He turned back to face her, "You still haven't said why you came to visit Taite," one eyebrow twitched, ".especially now."  
  
She smiled and turned her back on him, "She really does love you, you know" she said looking up at nothing in particular.  
  
Inuyasha grunted softly in response, knowing quite well what she was talking about and knowing better than to try to deny it to this woman. He did know that Kagome cared for him, even "loved" him as Taite said, but he still didn't know how to react to it, not to mention the whole differences between them still kept them apart.  
  
"What would you do," she began pulling him out of his reverie, "What would you do if she became like you Inuyasha?"  
  
Golden eyes narrowed suspiciously as things began to fall together in a way he wasn't sure he was going to like. "What are you insinuating Taite?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"I mean for example, if I had pulled her here, asked her if she wanted to become say.and hanyou and she said yes and I granted that wish.what would you do then?" she asked fighting down the grin that was threatening at Inuyasha's look.  
  
"SHE'S TURNING INTO A HANYOU?!" he shouted eyes widening in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, she thought it was a rather agreeable idea after I explained it to her" Taite said calmly a small smile slowly curving her lips.  
  
Inuyasha was fighting the greatest urge in his life to sit down and mope or yell or punch..something..but knowing that Taite would just send him back without all the answers he wanted if he did. "So.how long will it take?" he gritted out between clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh..that depends on you." She said airily. "Whenever Kagome has a strong reaction, I mean a really strong emotional reaction to something you do good or bad, another part of her will change. You saw how angry she was at you earlier when her ears popped into place."  
  
Inuyasha nodded suddenly looking thoughtful, "A strong emotional reaction hmm?" he murmured to himself.  
  
When she didn't hear anymore reaction from behind her, Taite turned around and blinked. Inuyasha was standing quite still, a rather evil looking grin gracing his features. "Taite.I'd kiss you but that would be weird" he said before giving her a hug and forcing himself out of the In Between.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo all sighed with relief when Inuyasha finally awoke from whatever trance he had been in. He had been sitting motionless and unresponsive to everything they did for the past half-hour including Miroku reluctantly goosing him. He blinked a few times then looked down at the girl still laying on him. His 3 travel companions all blinked and backed up when slowly a purely evil toothy grin curled over his lips. "Time to wake up Kagome" he whispered before shifting her around and pulling her up towards him in one smooth movement, one hand curling gently around her throat the other snaking around her waist to pull her close as slowly her pressed his lips to hers.  
  
~Groan~ Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open and she registered two things immediately. One Inuyasha's face was WAY too close for comfort and two, his lips were currently exploring hers in a manner that left no doubt as to who was going to be in pain in 2 seconds.  
  
Her eyes immediately shot open and she shoved herself back from him, "KIYAAAAAA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU DAMN PERVERT!" she yelled, her face turning a beet red as she unconsciously grabbed the nearest large object around which happened to be a goodly sized rock and brought it up to throw it.  
  
*Pop!* Just as claws appeared on both hands causing her to loose her grip on the rock as she brought her arm up which led to the rock sliding out of her grasp and flying backwards.  
  
*Boink* to hit Miroku square in the forehead before.  
  
*Bink* landing on Shippo's head earning a rather loud grunt of pain and a high pitched squeak from the two as they both clutched their heads in pain.  
  
Kagome's hands flew to her mouth in shock, "Gah! Gomen gomen gomen! I didn't mean to!" she cried out and immediately began to dig through her bag for medical supplies before she realized what had happened and stared at her hands in surprise. "N.N..Nani?" she stuttered staring at the claws which were now flexing and curling as she inspected them.  
  
She blinked when an unexpected sound reached her ears, "Taite..I'm going to owe you for this" Inuyasha chortled as he slowly walked forward and smirked down at the still shocked woman. "We need to talk" he said holding one hand out to pull her to her feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
*cackles* AAAAAAAAAAAAND that's where I shall end it for now. *bows and grins* How do you like it so far? I had to throw that flashback in there so you guys would know who Taite was. :D I rather like her don't you?  
  
What does Inuyasha have to say? Is it really what you're expecting? Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Sacrifices: To stay calm..or deck him. 


	4. Ch 3: To Stay Calm Or Deck Him

Author's Note: OI! I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. After the last chapter I posted I suddenly had a massive brain fart and got stuck as to what I should do next...but now I have a plot line........er........idea at least so hopefully my updates will be more regular.  
  
Sacrifices  
  
To Stay Calm..........or Deck Him  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched in confusion as Kagome's newly acquired ears laid back momentarily before she took the proffered hand. Inuyasha led them a little ways away from the group, well into the forest and away from prying eyes...and ears before he turned and surveyed her. Kagome blinked, a light blush staining her cheeks as she stammered, "S.stop staring at me!" her ears twitching in agitation.  
  
Golden eyes narrowed slightly as he studied her intently. Kagome fought the urge to squirm as leisurely surveyed her. Finally his gaze became completely serious and he asked, "Are you sure of the consequences of your actions?"  
  
Kagome's brow furrowed as she frowned, her ears unconsciously twitching in irritation at the question. "What I mean Kagome," Inuyasha continued, "...is are you sure you want to change....for me?" Kagome blinked as Inuyasha gave her the most vulnerable look she had ever seen, his head ducked down slightly ears nearly quivering as he waited for an answer.  
  
She smiled for a moment before walking forward and giving the very surprised Inuyasha a big hug, "Of course I'm sure."  
  
Inuyasha grinned down at her, "I'm awfully glad you said that" he said his face lowering just slightly until his nose was barely brushing hers.  
  
Kagome felt her blush deepen as she held Inuyasha's steady gaze, "Really? Why is that?" she asked secretly proud of herself as she kept a quaver out of her voice.  
  
"Because I wasn't looking forward to being 'sitted' after I do this" he said lowering his face more and just barely brushing his lips over hers. He made a small growling noise of encouragement as Kagome seemed to melt towards him, pressing their lips together ever more.  
  
What happened next was a shock to both of them. Inuyasha slowly slid one hand down to the small of her back and held her close as his other hand gently brushed an ear making her gasp in surprise, allowing his easy access to the rest of her mouth which he leisurely began to explore much to Kagome's surprise and slowly growing delight.  
  
"GEEZ Inuyasha! I would have thought you would move a little slower." Taite's voice suddenly interrupted them, causing them both to stiffen in alarm.  
  
And Kagome's canine teeth to suddenly lengthen and grow sharper. Inuyasha's tongue unfortunately didn't escape harm as Kagome accidentally bit down in her surprise.  
  
Inuyasha gave a muffled yelp of pain and stumbled back, one hand over his mouth as he shot a death glare at Taite who shrugged innocently, "What? I only came to tell you a little more about her." she said motioning to Kagome who was surveying them both her face now flaming red.  
  
"Whad id ou hafd ou thay Daide?" Inuyasha asked glaring at the blond who giggled at his speech.  
  
"I was just here to issue you a warning. Until she is completely a hanyou...Kagome can still undo the magic if she wishes it. You know...a sort of...fail-safe just in case." With that Taite giggled and waved as she disappeared with the parting remark, "Don't forget about marking her Inuyasha...she is going to start drawing a lot more attention soon."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the area she had disappeared to for a moment, growling under his breath before he was interrupted by a tiny voice, "Mou...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked uncertainly, "What's marking?"  
  
Inuyasha sweatdropped and explained it the best he could, cursing Taite in his mind as he did so.  
  
"YOU HAVE TO BITE ME WHERE?!"  
  
Three sets of eyes suddenly became riveted to the area where the yell had come from as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all shared a LOOK.  
  
A very flustered Inuyasha surveyed Kagome who now was glaring at him, from one brown eye...and one golden one. To his credit Inuyasha did TRY not to laugh...unfortunately...it wasn't gonna happen.  
  
Kagome stared at him in frustration as a sort of satisfied sounding mirth began to bubble up from him, making his shoulders shake as he desperately tried to get ahold of himself. Assuming the worst, she peeked into a nearby stream with growing trepidation, and squeaked when she saw her now off- color eyes, which only served to get her more badly surpressed chuckles.  
  
Inuyasha was quite surprised when Kagome decided that she had had enough of Inuyasha laughing at her expense, especially since she was doing all the changing specifically for him. Needless to say, his chuckles died rather quickly when Kagome approached him rather swiftly and with a growl that would have done him proud promptly swung her fist in a perfect arc, which upon contact sent a very shocked Inuyasha crashing backwards through a few trees, but not before he could register in his mind that her other eye had changed color as well.  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo were growing increasingly worried and were just about to go and see about their friends when to their combined shock, Kagome came stalking back to came muttering under her breath about "Big headed bakas" and looking even more like....Inuyasha that when she had left. Their shick only grew however when Inuyasha came stumbling behind her, one hand clamped over his eye.  
  
The three watched in an odd sort of fascination as Kagome suddenly stopped and whirled around and gave Inuyasha an incredulous look to something he had apparently said. The anger suddenly melted off her face to be replaced by a shy sort of pleased look, a small blush spreading over her cheeks and nose. She didn't resist when Inuyasha pulled her close and lowered his mouth near her ear, clearly murmuring more things which pulled an even deeper blush from her. But even more shocking was that she suddenly giggled at one of the things he said before giving him a shy smile and nod to which he gave her a cheeky grin and gathered her close before leaping up and carrying them both high up into the nearest tree.  
  
The three still on the ground all sweatdropped when Kagome's giggles floated back down to them. "Ahm...Sango...maybe we should....umm....get...get..." Miroku started, his eyes not leaving the area where Inuyasha and Kagome had disappeared to.  
  
"Dinner?" Sango supplied her eyes not moving either.  
  
"Ah...yes....dinner."  
  
"Yes...that would be a good idea."  
  
"Ah"  
*Blows kisses and smiles widely* Thank you all for being so patient and for all the sweet reviews!  
  
I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon. I've been having some personal problems lately but they seem to be slowly working themselves out so I'll be able to concentrate on my writings more! I already have a good idea of the next chapter...  
  
On the next episode of Sacrifices: Mating rituals...courting instincts...and marking? 


	5. Mating ritualscourting instinctsand mark...

Autherz Not:  
  
Inuyasha: *much grumbling* How does the baka onna use this damn keyboard? Damn claws keep slipping all over the place. Anyways. I've kidnapped Ran and am holding her hostage until she writes more and in turn she's making me write her note........................................................................ ....................................................... Well.to hell with the note. She's gonna have to write more if she wants a damn note. *stomps off*  
  
Sacrifices Mating rituals...courting instincts...and marking?  
  
~Ne Kagome.you look.really um..sexylikethat~  
  
Kagome had paused and turned, giving him an incredulous look. At the look Inuyasha had given her a sheepish look, head ducking down slightly, one ear twitching. ~I mean.um.you really do look.um.good.~ At her smile he had been encouraged and stepped closer, his mouth barely brushing one of her ears as he whispered, ~Let's get out of her ne?~ When she giggled and nodded he had swiftly gathered her onto his back and leapt up, camouflaging them in the trees.  
  
~So.what is it that you think is sexy?~ she had asked, the question nearly making him miss the next branch in surprise. She giggled and playfully tugged a lock of hair to get an answer. He grunted in embarrassment and mumbled something.  
  
She leaned in and rubbed her cheek against his and gave him a mischievous grin, "What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said."  
  
His eyes darted to the side for a moment to give her a dry look before his gaze focused ahead again, a faint pink staining his cheeks. "I said you ears."  
  
She smiled and leaned her cheek on his shoulder. She watched the trees go past for a bit before she lifted her head momentarily, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Some place special. Taite was right, you do need to be marked." He said not looking at her, knowing what her reaction would be.  
  
At her indignant look he sighed softly, "Kagome, you have to understand in youkai tradition.if you aren't marked, you are fair game.for anyone."  
  
She gave him a curious look as an irritated expression crossed his face briefly, "Even Kouga-kun?" she asked, her ears perking forward with curiosity.  
  
His expression darkened slightly, "Especially him."  
  
She smiled to herself as his jealousy towards the wolf demon made itself present once again. She leaned forward again, her cheek once more resting on his shoulder. She was unaware that the position made just the tips of her ears brush against Inuyasha's throat. The distraction caused him to stumble more than a few times as well as pick up his pace even more.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself, canines peeking out barely, in amusement as Inuyasha's normally perfect footing was apparently being tried more than a few times. Her mind wandered momentarily before settling once more on what she and Inuyasha were heading off to do.  
  
She closed her eyes briefly before another thought popped into her head. Her eyes sprang open. ~Miroku and Sango are probably wondering what happened!~ She lifted a hand and tugged Inuyasha's hair gently, "We're going to have to explain this situation when we get back you know."  
  
At his mildly irritated grunt she realized he indeed knew he would have to help explain and was clearly not looking forward to it. She smiled slightly at his bravado as he put on an uncaring front. Her smiled faltered however when Inuyasha began to slow down, her nervousness coming to the fore. Inuyasha apparently could sense her trepidation because he squeezed her calves gently as he continued.  
  
She buried her face against his neck as he slowed to a halt, still high up in the trees. They were in front of a rather large field, one part taken up by a pond with a small waterfall. He stood, one arm braced against the trunk of the tree he was standing in, gazing across the field. He sighed softly, but it wasn't an unhappy sigh.  
  
Kagome stiffened slightly when he started talking, but didn't lift her head. "Ne.Kagome. I've never done this before. But.I was taught what to do.and it shouldn't." he cleared his throat and continued, ".it shouldn't be.uncomfortable."  
  
He stood still, waiting for some sort of response. When he finally got one, it wasn't what he expected.  
  
"Who taught you?"  
  
He blinked momentarily as the question caught him off guard. He took a long slow breath in and chuckled softly as he breathed out. "Actually it was Taite."  
  
:D Kawaii Inuyasha flashback time!  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop bouncing around and come here!"  
  
Inuyasha grumbled slightly as Taite gestured him over and plopped rather magnanimously on to the ground. He looked up at her expectantly and blinked when he noticed she was looking rather.flustered?  
  
"Ano.Taite? Are you ok?" he asked, golden eyes gazing up at her in concern.  
  
To his surprise, her cheek twitched momentarily before she gave him a half- hearted smile and sat down in front of him. "Hai.I'm fine. We just ahm.we.I need to talk to you about something"  
  
He blinked and suddenly looked very nervous. Something didn't smell right at all. "Talk about what?" he asked cautiously.  
  
She tapped her fingers together slowly as she eyed the now 14-year-old Inuyasha, "Do you know anything at all about mating?"  
  
His eyes widened. This was a new topic! His adolescent brain suddenly conjured up everything he knew about mating. His ears drooped.  
  
"Not really" he mumbled.  
  
"Great" she grunted, more to herself than to him.  
  
He looked up and watched with curiosity as her face turned a rather bright pink despite the fact that her expression didn't change one bit from her otherwise calm demeanor. "Do you at least know what mating is?"  
  
It was his turn to blush as he looked down and nodded.  
  
She closed her eyes and said a silent "Thank you" prayer before continuing. "Well, you at least know what it is, if not the certain traditions associated with what you would do to initiate it."  
  
He slowly peeked back up at her, glad that she wasn't planning on making this any more difficult on him than necessary.  
  
He nearly screamed.or would have if had been physically able to.  
  
Taite was in the process of pulling her pants off. She looked over at him and took in his wide-eyed look of horror before laughing softly. "Gomen Inuyasha. We aren't getting completely naked.just our pants."  
  
He eyed her momentarily before mumbling, "ButIdon'thaveanythingonunderneath"  
  
She closed her eyes and cursed whatever gods it was that made the pup in front of her so damned ornery when it came to wearing the underclothing she had tried so desperately to get him to wear.  
  
"That's ok then.we'll both strip waist down." She said, forcing her voice to lilt in a carefree tone.  
  
He eyed her questioningly before reluctantly he began to strip. She followed suit and sat back down on top of her pants, not wanting to sit ass- naked in the dirt. Inuyasha however had no such compunctions as he plopped back down on the grass, his eyes riveted to her face to avoid any "accidental" peeking.  
  
She gave him a slow smile, "Relax Inuyasha. I'm not going to hurt you, and you need to know this for when you decide to mate."  
  
His face clearly showed how enthusiastic he was on the matter, ears drooping pathetically.  
  
She reached over and scruffled his hair playfully, grinning when a playful growl rose up from his chest before he could stop it. She grinned, "There, now that you are relaxed I can tell you what you do."  
  
He slumped slightly but didn't have much time for pouting when she had him kneel in front of her. She copied his movement. "The first thing you do is move into a kneeling position. Normally, and when you do this, you can still be clothed." At his accusatory glare she held up a hand, ".however.the stripping off of each other's clothes is something lovers do, and you're too young for me sweetheart." At his bright red blush she continued, "Once all the clothing at least covering the legs is gone, you can of course get completely naked but that's up to you, you will have her lay back on her back." She said, demonstration by half-reclining on her elbows.  
  
Inuyasha turned an even deeper shade of red but listened, knowing she would have to repeat the lesson if he didn't pay attention now. "Once she is laying down you'll have to mark her." she said trailing off vaguely.  
  
"Mark her where Taite?" Inuyasha asked, curious despite his embarrassment.  
  
Taite took a deep breath in, "On her left inner thigh."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, the perfect image of a bunny in front of a wolf.  
  
Taite gave him a wry grin, "This is your only practice chance Inuyasha, and as you can see you won't have been the first I've taught ok?" she said gesturing to the pattern of very faint bite marks on her leg. ~Course.I usually have underwear on! Damn baka!~ she grumbled mentally.  
  
Inuyasha gulped and inched forward. He closed his eyes and hesitantly set his teeth against her skin and bit down. Once his teeth broke the skin he immediately began to lap the wound in an instinctual apology.  
  
She grunted and gently pushed him away. "Don't worry about that Inuyasha. Once you've marked her, you lay back and have her mark you on the opposite thigh." She took one look at his panicked expression and decided that he would have to leave that part up to his imagination. She really didn't cherish the idea of having him freaking out when she bit him. "But we will forgo that part of the lesson. I think you pretty much have the idea ne?"  
  
He nodded swiftly in relief. "Ano.can I put my pants back on now?" he asked nervously.  
  
She started laughing. "Hai hai.go ahead." The two pulled their clothing back on.  
  
"Ne.Inuyasha?" she said grinning widely as she turned into her more childlike form.  
  
He looked at her curiously.  
  
"YOU'RE IT!" she yelled, pushing him and running off, laughing loudly as he growled and began to chase her, his embarrassment dying off quickly with the distraction. Inuyasha blinked when he felt Kagome shaking on his back. "Ne.Kagome. Are you ok?" he asked in concern.  
  
"Hai.I'm ok.it's just.just.you didn't.wear underwear?" she asked, trying desperately to contain her giggles from the story.  
  
He grunted, "I still don't".  
  
Her giggles died rather quickly.  
  
He jumped down from the tree and began walking towards the pond, his grip on her legs tightening if only slightly to keep her from jumping off his back and running away.  
  
He finally stopped when they were close to the pond. He gently allowed her to slide off his back. He turned and gathered her to him, curling his arms around her and held her to him. He gently murmured as he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head, trying to soothe her fears and worries away. "I.I.Inuyasha?" she mumbled, her face buried against him.  
  
"Hmmm?" he murmured.  
  
"I'm.I'm not going to.d.disappoint you. Am I?" her barely mumbled question made his eyes widen in surprise. He couldn't stop the chuckles that burst out of him. He gently lifted her chin and forced her to look at him, wide golden eyes hesitantly met his own golden gaze as he leaned forward and rubbed noses with her.  
  
"Nothing you do is going to disappoint me." He murmured.  
  
She gave him a nervous grin, "Promise?"  
  
He gave her a toothy grin, "Promise."  
  
She blushed, turning a rather bright red, her eyes widening once more with nervousness as he threaded their hands together and slowly led her to kneel with him. He gave her a slow smile and leaned forward, his hands slowly trailing up her arms as he pressed his lips to hers in a slow and very leisurely kiss.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened with surprise but slowly fluttered close. She didn't notice Inuyasha's hands as they very slowly wound their way down her back and to the fastenings on the inside back of her pants. She had taken with wearing pants roughly a year before and the change in wardrobe had been almost a nightmare for Inuyasha. For now instead of a skirt, she was tromping with him in outfits that left nothing to his imagination. He careful unlatched the small metal hook and slowly began to lower the zipper.  
  
His eyes widened and he felt her stiffen when instead of the customary under clothes he was expecting to encounter, his finger brushed over a small bit of lace and then the soft skin of her backside. They froze for a moment, lips still together before he pulled back only slightly, a small cocky grin on his face. "This is certainly not a disappointing discovery." He said, laughter rumbling up as she blushed.  
  
He rubbed his cheek against hers briefly before murmuring in her ear, even as his fingers danced around the skin he had just uncovered, "Ne.I don't think I should be the only one playing this game Kagome." He nibbled her ear briefly, drawing a small sighing noise from her. She grinned nervously as she slowly trailed her claws down the front of his haori before playing with the tie string of his pants.  
  
She suddenly gave him a cocky grin, surprising him as she flicked her claws and easily sliced the drawstring. She met his amazed look with a smile as she pressed closer, her claws trailing over his ribs before traveling down and catching the hem of his pants and slowly pulling it down.  
  
She paused however when a phrase came popping back into her head.  
  
"Hai.I'm ok.it's just.just.you didn't.wear underwear?" she asked, trying desperately to contain her giggles from the story.  
  
He grunted, "I still don't".  
  
Sure enough, as her hands explored a little lower, all she encountered was skin.  
  
She wasn't sure if she had ever blushed so hard in her life.  
  
She stiffened when a set of teeth raked over one ear making her shiver, "Don't stop now, you just got to the good part." Inuyasha teased gently as he pulled at her own pants. She would have growled but the noise what cut off when he nibbled her ear again and murmured, "I need you to lay back so I can get these off. I do get to go first ne?"  
  
All of her nervousness came back to her in a flood as she slowly complied, blushing to the roots of her hair as he gave her a slow grin and easily rid her of her pants. He paused a moment studying her under garments.or rather.the scrap of lace and string serving as under garments. ~That has got to be at least one improvement made in the future.~ he thought to himself, eyeing the teasing clothing with a very appreciative eye.  
  
He gaze was drawn upwards when Kagome coughed nervously. She had been watching his rather thorough perusal with a great deal of trepidation but to her relief she hadn't seen anything remotely looking like a dismissive look.actually.he had been giving her underwear an almost unhealthy amount of attention. "Ne.Inuyasha?" she asked biting her lower lip nervously.  
  
He gave her a reassuring smile as he gently pushed her legs apart. "Don't worry Kagome. It's not going to hurt." Slowly he ran his claws up her legs being sure to just barely allow them to brush her skin. He was all to aware of the faint trembling he could feel under his hands and he gave her once more reassuring smile before setting his teeth against her skin and carefully biting down, his sensitive ears picking up on the gasp she tried hard to muffle. He carefully lapped at the wound he had made, knowing that the scar would never quite heal over showing everyone that she was claimed.  
  
He sat up and surveyed her. She had her eyes closed and seemed quite unawares that she had bitten her lip in her effort to muffle her gasp. A tiny trail of blood ran down from the corner of her mouth. He leaned over her, an irrepressible urge overcoming him as he ran his tongue over the small trail and pressed his lips against hers again.  
  
After a little bit of coaxing she slowly relaxed and began to kiss him back as well. He slowly sat up, bringing her with him as he did. He gently wound his hands with hers and guided them slowly to his waistband as he guided her hands down, taking his pants down a few inches as well giving her the hint to finish what she had started before. He gave her a final kiss before he lounged backwards and watched her, his eyes almost glowing as he watched her nervously tug his pants down. He noticed with a great deal of amusement that the lower his pants got on his waist, the more her eyes began to dart around, desperately seeking some place to focus on as she stripped him of his only lower region covering.  
  
He raised his hips to help her out, grinning as her darting eyes caught just a glimpse of what she was avoiding before her face turned a bright red and she instead focused her eyes on his face. She finished stripping off his pants and nervously set them aside. He took a little pity on her and reached down and grabbed the discarded clothes and piled them over his groin giving her at least a little peace of mind. Almost lazily, he spread his legs out a bit so she could perform her half of the ceremony.  
  
He closed his eyes, a loud and pleasure filled rumbling noise bursting from his chest as she hesitantly bit down on his thigh, accepting her bonding mark and claiming him as her own. Almost immediately he was filled with a sort of goofy lethargy. He reached down and grabbed her and hauled her up, not noticing that she had snagged his pants on her clothing and pulled them up with her as he settled her on top of him in a cuddling hug. He rumbled softly and nuzzled the top of her head before murmuring in her ear, "Love you koi." and proceeding to fall asleep.  
  
Kagome followed not too far behind him, the same lethargy pulling her with him.  
  
On the next episode of Sacrifices: Uh oh..Run Red Riding Hood.the Wolf is pissed! 


	6. Uh OhRun Red Riding Hoodthe Wolf is Piss...

Author's note: Oh my god I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. School, work, the return of my PS2 cuddles it...all contributed...(mostly the PS2) heh...  
  
Ahem...  
  
Anyways I have several dedications for this chapter. Number one is Mike a very cool who tried to turn me ON...OZ...ZO....etc. Number two is my wonderful muse John...and for the flying cow....ahem The third is to my baby and wonderful personal artiste Trina consistently bugging me to finish this damn chapter also for taking care of my dvds, sniffs mommy misses you!  
  
Last but not least of all is all of the wonderful wonderful WONDERFUL people who left feedback on this story encouraging me to get more of it out. THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
Now....on with the story.  
  
Sacrifices  
  
Uh oh...Run Red Riding Hood...the Wolf is pissed!  
  
"You know Inuyasha...I don't think I'm surprised you never started wearing underwear." Taite's dry voice suddenly pulled the two into awareness as to just where they were. Taite had pulled them both to the In Between.  
  
Inuyasha grunted softly and curled his arms around Kagome from behind. His mouth curled into a slightly cocky smile and he whispered in her ear, "You didn't mind that much did you Kagome?"  
  
Kagome's face flushed a deep red, her ears nearly quivering, "Baka" she grumbled, elbowing him gently.  
  
Taite laughed softly, "To tell you the truth, I didn't pull you here for long. I actually just wanted to yell at Inuyasha. Honestly...and you let her fall asleep on you while you were half naked." Amusement crept into her voice, "I wonder how Kouga is going to react to that."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both blinked.  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Meanwhile...at the same moment  
  
Kouga frowned.  
  
Something felt wrong.  
  
He didn't know what it was, but something was definitely ruffling his tail. He sniffed, trying to scent the problem. He could faintly smell the dog...but Kagome's scent was...muddled for lack of a better word. He frowned more. Something in that was definitely making his tail ruffle.  
  
Instead of his usual headlong flight when it came to Kagome and Inuyasha, he silently snuck towards them wanting to see before he was seen.  
  
Back to Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
Kagome grunted and slowly blinked her eyes trying to wake up from the weird 'vision' world. Realization of what Taite's parting comment had been suddenly had her eyes widening as she froze. She could clearly feel against her leg and under her chest the fact that he was still naked and she had definitely dragged his clothing barrier up with her when he had pulled her up his body.  
  
Please let the ground just swallow me now she whimpered in her head, closing her eyes and burying her face against his neck in embarrassment.  
  
Inuyasha blinked, an unconscious crooning noise starting in his chest before he realized it, in response to Kagome's apparent distress. The crooning noise however died a quick death and was replaced by highly amused chuckles when he realized just why she was distressed.  
  
He attempted to move but was stopped when she whimpered and suddenly forced him back down. He frowned slightly when he heard her mumbling.  
  
If he doesn't move then I can pretend he isn't naked. If he doesn't move I can pretend he isn't naked. She chanted in her head, unconsciously whispering the words to herself as a half-hearted try at a mantra.  
  
Inuyasha grinned widely. His luck when it came to getting into situations where he could "irritate" one more part of Kagome's hanyou for out of her was unprecedented.  
  
He was sorting through all the possible ways he could toy with the girl who was currently freaking out on top of him when Kagome suddenly stiffened.  
  
Kouga was crouched down, safely upwind from Kagome and Inuyasha and was staring at them trying to figure out just what the HELL they were doing. Kouga unfortunately made one fatal flaw in his stealth technique.  
  
He forgot his jewel shards.  
  
Sure enough, Kagome lifted her head and like a homing device turned right towards him, or rather his shards, her ears pricking forward.  
  
blink blink  
  
Waitaminute.  
  
EARS?!  
  
Kouga said to hell with stealth and darted forwards, eyes widening when he took in Kagome's rather...altered appearance.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
The he growled. What the hell had the dog done to her?! He looked down to Inuyasha who was laying on the ground.  
  
Pantsless and Serene.  
  
And smirking.  
  
"What do you want Kouga? We were kind of busy here if you don't mind." Kagome closed her eyes at the statement. Inuyasha was needling Kouga, needling the hell out of him and the amusement in his voice announcing just how much he was enjoying doing so. Kouga's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What the hell is wrong with her?" he demanded, one clawed finger gesturing to Kagome.  
  
Kagome drew herself up looking insulted, but it was Inuyasha who reacted. In one movement he was on his feet, Kagome left to sit on the ground, while one hand clamped around Kouga's throat, ears laying back on his head. He bared his teeth at Kouga in a humorless grin, "There is nothing wrong with her. I've claimed her to be my mate."  
  
Wide blue eyes flew to Kagome, whose cheeks were now a rather a bright red color from acute embarrassment only partially caused by Kouga's scrutiny. Most of her discomfort was from the fact that Inuyasha still had no pants on.  
  
Kouga slowly surveyed Kagome for a moment before a slow grin crossed his he face, "Ne...Kagome. Did he actually...mark you?"  
  
Kagome's gaze flew to Inuyasha. Had the marking been unnecessary?! He simply met her questioning gaze with a small shameless grin and a shrug as he leisurely pulled on his pants, casually cinching them at the waist.  
  
Being unsatisfied with Kagome's silence, Kouga stalked forward and gently grasped Kagome's chin tilting her head side to side while examining her neck with a confused look on his face, "Ne...where is your mark Inu korro?"  
  
Inuyasha growled at the same time that Kagome bared her teeth slightly and said in a sweet voice, "Kouga-kun...if you don't want to lose your fingers, I suggest you remove them from my face right now."  
  
Kouga carefully removed his hands in alarm and backed up before turning a look on Inuyasha. "I said I marked her to BE my mate. We haven't actually mate yet idiot." he said.  
  
Kouga's gaze inadvertently flew to Kagome's thigh before his gaze traveled back up to her face where was greeted with a sheepish grin.  
  
"So she isn't completely yours." Kouga said, eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
Inuyasha eyed him contemplatively for a minute before he nodded slightly to the side and Kouga obligingly stepped to the side.  
  
Kagome watched the 2 in confusion, wondering what they were doing. She shook her head slightly as an odd sensation washed over her. Clearing her head she grabbed her pants and began to pull them on, not wanting to be in the middle of something without her pants on. As she was zipping the back of pants up, Inuyasha apparently thought of something and pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and handed it to her.  
  
She gave him a questioning look but he shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile, "Just hold onto it for a few minutes for me. I won't be too long." She nodded, the odd sensation returning stronger than the first time.  
  
She sat down, her confusion and worry being erased by an odd almost pleased sense of complacency. She knew in her mind what was getting ready to happen.  
  
They were going to fight for the right to her.  
  
She sat down, legs crossing and laid Tetsusaiga over her lap and waited, ears twitching slightly.  
  
"You really want to fight me Kouga?" Inuyasha asked, an easy smirk crossing his lips.  
  
Kouga didn't return the smirk, "Do you really think she deserves to mate someone like you Inu korro?"  
  
The smirk faded from Inuyasha's face, "As I remember, she acknowledged a mating to me, while blatantly refusing one to you."  
  
Kouga scowled, "I'd watch my words half-breed. I might not go easy on you."  
  
Inuyasha snorted derisively, "I won't need you going easy on ME."  
  
Kouga growled and crouched down, tail swishing from side to side in agitation. Inuyasha mimicked the crouch, claws flexing slightly.  
  
After a moments pause, the two rushed together. Inuyasha smirked when he connected first, his fist sending Kouga reeling backwards. Inuyasha frowned when Kouga shot a look to Kagome who was still sitting calmly in the grass watching the proceedings, one hand gently caressing the hilt of Tetsusaiga.  
  
A dark chuckle started up when he realized what That look had been.  
  
Kagome hadn't stepped in and stopped Inuyasha as she had every other time. She had sat and let Inuyasha have his way.  
  
"You thought she was going to save you?" he nearly snarled, as he slowly advanced on Kouga who wiped at his mouth trailing blood in a rusty streak over his fist.  
  
Kouga growled at the taunt and resisted the urge to shoot Kagome another look. She definitely wasn't acting like herself was apparently content...pleased in fact from what he could sense...in letting Inuyasha fight.  
  
He have much time to ruminate on the situation at hand however as Inuyasha had already charged again, fingers flexing and claws curving towards him in a deadly arc.  
  
He stumbled backwards, a yelp more of surprise then pain escaping as Inuyasha's claws raked over his shoulder laying open five curving cuts which tapered towards each other at the bottom.  
  
Glancing at the wound briefly Kouga narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, "That'll cost you half-breed." he hissed.  
  
Inuyasha smiled humorlessly, "You know, for one who's so disapproving of hanyous I wonder if you'll still love Kagome once she's done transforming into one."  
  
Kouga's eyes widened in shock and he stumbled mid-step in his advance on Inuyasha. "What?" he rasped, his voice a weak protest.  
  
Inuyasha did laugh then, a dark harsh laugh.  
  
"Why the hell do you think she looks like me?" he asked between bouts of derisive laughter.  
  
Inuyasha's laughter was cut off into a sharp bark of pain when Kouga apparently had all he could take and took advantage of Inuyasha's mirth to slam his fist into Inuyasha's gut.  
  
Hard.  
  
Inuyasha stumbled backwards wheezing but Kouga gave him no room for recovery as he put his own claws and fists to work forcing Inuyasha to the defensive.  
  
Inuyasha growled and blocked most of the blows that were directed at him, but Kouga was making good use of his enhanced speed, a blurred form constantly punching and clawing from seemingly all directions at the same time.  
  
The one thing Kouga didn't factor on was the fact that by all technical rights, Kagome was now Inuyasha's, and that knowledge was the catalyst which would help Inuyasha beat him.  
  
Although...not through a method either was counting on.  
  
Once Kouga gained the upper hand he kept up his barrage, determined to beat down the "worthless half-breed" once and for all and claim "His" woman.  
  
Once moment he was attacking with everything he had, the next moment he was quite still as Kagome held Tetsusaiga against his throat, her face completely emotionless.  
  
"Kouga-kun" she said, drawing his attention to her from the blade she was holding against his neck.  
  
Kouga fixed a rather wide-eyed look on her, hands in the air in a defensive position. He swallowed convulsively as he could feel the living heat of the sword against his throat.  
  
What neither of them noticed, but Inuyasha sure did was Tetsusaiga's transformation. It was not the usual long curving saber it usually turned into, but it more or less retained its katana shaped, however from the hilt of the sword there were suddenly several red sashes trailing down and the blade itself had several cuts into it forming several dagger-like protrusions so that the overall effect was a much lighter albeit a much deadlier and rougher looking blade that its smoother counterpart.  
  
"Kouga-kun" Kagome repeated softly, "Inuyasha marked me to be his mate. I am sorry but I am not going to mate you. If I have to defend him I will do so. Please end your fighting now. He's proven he would fight to keep me and that's the only reason I let him have his way, but now it must end. You are both injured and I need to tend to his wounds. Please understand Kouga- kun."  
  
The entire statement was uttered completely emotionlessly leaving Kouga more than just a little freaked out and Inuyasha more than just a little bit worried as to what the hell had happened to Kagome.  
  
Kouga decided at that point that a retreat, honorable or not would be the wisest action to take as he slowly began to back away. As soon as he turned and ran off, Kagome lowered the sword and blinked. She shook he head in confusion, "What the heck was that?" she mumbled staring at the sword before passing out.  
  
BWAH HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Cliffhanger time again!  
  
Yes!  
  
Ok...please let me know what you thought of this chapter. If there are typos, please ignore them. This hasn't been beta'd at ALL.  
  
On the next episode of Sacrifices...  
  
The Spirit of Tetsusaiga. 


	7. The Spirit of Tetsusaiga

Author's Note: I am so so so sorry! I've been a bad bad author! My muse went on hiatus while I was sorting out my life and I think she is slowly coming back to me (Inspired greatly in part by guilt that I'm letting down the people who were so kind to comment on my story). I don't know quite where I am going to take this story; it has a bit of a mind of its own. I do plan in the next week to sit down and actually write out a timeline of the rest of the chapters so I can have a clear idea of what to do with this little tale.

And hopefully keep anyone from killing me with anticipation for the finish of this fic. Ehhhh heh heh.

Sacrifices

The Spirit of Tetsusaiga

"I'm going to rip his arm off."

Kagome blinked her eyes slowly at the rather irate statement that didn't quite fit into any sort of logical slot in her mind. Who was going to rip whose arm off? And why?

She sat up and looked around and realized Taite must have pulled her to the In Between again. She stood, ears twitching a bit nervously as the ranting she had awoken to didn't stop.

"I'll rip it off and beat him with it, and while I do so I'll yell 'Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!'"

Kagome located the source of the irate ranting as Taite suddenly paced into view, in her full size blue eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Ummmm…." Kagome started, not quite sure what to say or even why she was in the In Between.

Taite paused mid-rant and gave her a forced smile, "I'm sorry Kagome. You must have been surprised to have him talk to you. I didn't have a chance to stop him."

Kagome blinked. Was she talking about Kouga? "Kouga didn't really…" she started but was cut off.

"Not Kouga. Tetsusaiga. He spoke with you didn't he?" Taite said, looking at her intently.

Kagome blinked some more. Tetsusaiga had talked to her? Then she remembered. The sword HAD talked to her.

Let's take a trip back to the fight through Kagome's eyes. Yay!

Kagome watched as Inuyasha nodded his head to the side and Kouga stepped in that direction. She frowned as she felt almost a presence brush her mind. Shaking her head she reached for her pants and pulled them on.

As she finished getting dressed Inuyasha walked over and handed her Tetsusaiga, freed from its sheath. She gave him a startled look to which he smiled and asked her to hold onto it for him. She complied and sat down holding the sword lengthwise on her lap.

He will win this even without me.

Comfort washed over her at the words that seemed to be whispered into her thoughts. Calmness settled over her and she slowly ran her fingers over the hilt.

He's fighting for you. To prove to you, and to everyone else he deserves you.

She smiled softly at that thought that seemed to materialize from no where. She watched as the two spat insults at each other before they rushed together, Inuyasha sending Kouga to the ground.

Her eyes didn't miss the look Kouga gave her, nor did her ears miss the laugh Inuyasha gave as he too saw the look.

"You thought she was going to save you?" Inuyasha's mocking taunt caused something pleased to curl in her stomach.

She watched as Kouga glared at the words and hissed something she couldn't quite hear. The two exchanged more words which didn't really interest her, or concern her for the most part. Part of her was rather insistent she should be more upset than she was but she really couldn't bring herself to listen to that voice at the moment. Another voice was pulling most of her attention.

I'm rather proud of both of you. I was starting to despair that either of you would ever make a move that would bring you closer as you both wished to be. He always was too stubborn and I was starting to fear you were too. A warm chuckle followed that statement.

Kagome started to say something in reply but the voice cut her off, Uh Oh. Looks like we might need to interfere.

Kagome focused her attention back on the fight and was surprised to see Inuyasha was on the defensive, arms up and blocking blows even as he growled and tried to find an opening in the seemingly never ending barrage.

Kagome! Quickly! Pick me up and let me help you!

She blindly followed the order, her hand grasping the hilt watching at the blade morphed several dagger-like edges from the main blade and several red sashes burst forth from the back of the hilt.

Now! Let's put this fight to an end!

Running on instinct she darted in between the two fighters faster than she ever thought she could move and smoothly pressed the blade of Tetsusaiga to Kouga's throat.

She couldn't really remember what she had said but the look on Kouga's face was proof enough that she had made her point. She watched as he retreated. All of a sudden the semi trance she had been in ended. She slowly lowered the sword and motion pulled her gaze to the transformed sword. "What the heck was that?" she asked the sword.

Before she could get an answer she suddenly found herself falling as darkness approached.

End Fight, Again

All of which was what had led her to where she was now, standing while Taite watched her expectantly. "I suppose something talked to me." She began hesitantly.

To that Taite snorted and looked over her shoulder. "See. She calls you a thing too."

Footsteps were a short prelude to someone else coming into Kagome's field of vision.

She gasped as she recognized the figure clad in white. White hair in a high ponytail, golden eyes regarding her with mirth, facial stripes so reminiscent of Inuyasha when he transformed, and the twin tails of fur.

It was Inuyasha's father.

She found herself staring with her mouth open in shock. Then she did something she never thought she would do. She raised a finger and pointed it rather accusingly at his chest, "But you're dead!" she insisted in a rather high pitched voice.

Taite shared a look with the Inutaishio and they both chuckled. "Sorry Kagome. I didn't mean for you two to meet this way but HE was too impatient and couldn't keep his nose out of other's business." Taite said apologetically.

Kagome stood, still staring at the rather tall demon. "So, if you are dead how can we be talking?" She asked curiously.

"The In Between crosses over many different planes of existence including the realm of souls." He stated giving her a smile, one fang poking out at her.

She nodded, trying to wrap her brain around the idea. In some ways it wasn't all that surprising. Certainly she had seen more than her fair share of odd things that didn't make sense.

She tried her best to return the smile and managed a rather sincere if shaky grin. "I have a lot of questions to ask you." She said.

He nodded, "I'm sure you do, but now is unfortunately not so good a time for a question and answer round. It seems my son is having a fit."

Her eyes widened when she realized that Inuyasha must be so worried about her, "Oh! I have to go back to him!" she exclaimed.

Taite smiled at her, "We will send you back to him, and next time you come I'll bring him as well and we can all sit down and have a nice long talk."

Kagome nodded gratefully and the next thing she knew Inuyasha's voice was ringing in her mind, "Kagome! Dammit Kagome! Wake up you hear me!"

To her concern she could hear and smell the fear rolling off of him. She blinked her eyes slowly, hearing his gasp of relief. The next thing she knew she was being crushed against his chest as he shuddered in relief. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" he said, his voice shaking softly.

She snuggled into the embrace for a moment, her arms snaking around him to hold him close. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, Taite pulled me into the In Between."

He growled softly in annoyance. Now that he knew where to direct his irritation after the fear dissipated he was plotting what to say to the blond next time he saw her. He looked down when Kagome stiffened in his arms and exclaimed a soft "Oh!"

He pulled back slightly to give her a questioning look. She looked up at him, golden eyes shining softly, "Oh Inuyasha. I met your father."

Inuyasha stared at her speechless.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's where I am gonna end this chapter. I will be getting around to laying out how I want the rest of the story to go. For those of you who haven't given up on me, thank you so much! Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint after such a long wait.

Hopefully the next chapter will be out later this week or early next week.

I love you all!

Preview for next chapter: "Dad?"


	8. Author's Note

This is being copied and pasted to each of my 3 incomplete stories so that anyone who has them on watch wants to know what is going on with them can be updated on status.

Ok. So I am updating this profile yet again.

The main reason being I want to let the people who still look forward to my updates (however few and far between they are) what is going on and what they can expect from my stories.

Sacrifices-My biggest story so far and my pet project that has been drying up. A lot. I started that story in 2002. shamed that it isnt dont YET. I am thinking about revamping this story. The main reason being is that the whole Find some way to turn Kagome into a hanyou so she and Inuyasha can live happily ever after motif has been waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay over done. I tried to be a bit more original but now I dont know if it was original enough or not. If people are wanting me to continue the story as it currently is please go and leave a review on the story and let me know. If you think I should re-vamp it and see what I come up with...again, review and let me know. I'd tell you guys to email me but I hide my email so reviews are the easiest way.

Memories of Flesh and Leather-I have actually been scribbling on this story off and on for the past couple months. Mostly on the dirty scenes tho. lol I will be taking this story back up probably once I figure out what to do with Sacrifices.

Velvet and Sequins-This one will actually be the first one I finish up because it only needs one or two more chapters then I can happily slap and DONE sticker on it. I will probably actually start attacking the next chapter once I am done typing up this profile and pasting copies at the end of my stories so that the people who have my fics on watch will get notifications of what is going on.

Well...I think that about sums it up for now. If you have any questions or comments the review buttons are your friends, or if I get enough reviews saying "Unmask your email you big baby!" I'll probably do so, but for now the demand for communicating to me isnt apparently THAT huge so hidden it stays.


	9. Chapter Overview

So I did it! I was struck with inspiration while working today, (being a debt collector, even a nice one like me can be reaaaaaaally boring…most of the time. Lol) I wrote down a chapter by chapter outline for the rest of my story. 

**WarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarning**

**The following outline may (read: WILL) have spoilers in the chapter titles. I am not going to post the actual details of the chapters that I have on my master copy, but I am posting the chapter titles so everyone can have a good idea of how many chapters (roughly…some chapters will probably be split into a couple chapters) will be forthcoming on this fic.**

**Also, you may notice the first couple of chapters will have some new titles from what I have posted currently, I reworked the first couple of chapters to flow better in my POV (as since this is my baby, that's the pov that counts, hee hee hee).**

**Soooooo. If you want the story to stay completely a surprise….STOOOOOOOP now. Lol. If you don't care or you wanna know, continue on.**

**WarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarningWarning**

Chapter 1- Making the Decision

Chapter 2- Ears Going Pop!

Chapter 3- You Have to Bite Me Where!

Chapter 4- Mating Rituals and Courting Instincts

Chapter 5- Following the Mating Ritual

Chapter 6- Upon Return to Camp

Chapter 7- Inuyasha's Father

Chapter 8- The Journey Onward (Will probably be at LEAST 2 chapters, maybe 3)

Chapter X- Troubles in Paradise

Chapter XI- Running From the Wolves

Chapter XII- Kouga's Regret, Bigger Problems

Chapter XIII- Naraku

Chapter XIV- Naraku's Incarnation

Chapter XV/ XVI-Fight With Naraku (Will have at least 2 parts)

Chapter XVII- Mates, Families

Possible Epilogue 


End file.
